A Hungry Guest At The Hunger Games
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: It's the 74th Hunger Games... but this time, an unexpected visitor arrives, and she takes the term a LITTLE too literally... (Also hosted in the Touhou Wrecks X collection)


A Hungry Guest at the Hunger Games

Katniss:

Katniss Everdeen stood tall among the tributes heading into the Arena. The Cornucopia stood tall in front of her, full of packs and packs of things. She stood there, awaiting the ringing of the starting bell. _I'll grab that bow, and flee to the forest._

Peeta:

Peeta Mellark stood on the stones as well. He looked around, waiting for that bell to ring. As he stood there, he thought he caught a flash of red from the forest. _Well_, _that settles that. I'm not going that way..._

Clove:

Clove stood on the spot, preparing for what she had trained for her entire life. Her district was counting on her. _I don't know HOW Everdeen got 11, but I'll make her pay! NO ONE outscores the Careers and gets away with it._

Cato:

Cato stood, flexing his muscles, waiting for the bell to ring. Like Clove, Katniss's score had angered him. _I'll kill her first._

Foxface:

_I have one way to win. Trickery. Treachery. Backstabbing. Thievery._

Rue:

Rue also stood atop these mined pedestals. Like Katniss, her strategy was to dodge around the others, wait for things to thin out.

Thresh:

_Anyone messes with me, they die, no questions asked._

Glimmer:

Glimmer was confident she could win. She had the Careers on her side, after all. _I'll figure out how to stop myself from being killed later._

DING!

The starting bell rang! Katniss dived into the fray, grabbed some supplies, and fled into the forest before Peeta could warn her. Noticing Glimmer and Clove coming that way too, he ran a different direction towards the fields.

Cato saw Peeta moving around. He quickly ran towards him, brandishing a mace.

Peeta redoubled his speed. Then, he saw the same flash of red near where he was going. He threw himself to the side as an eerie darkness covered the arena. Cato swung his mace at something. Then Peeta heard a bloodcurdling scream as the darkness lifted. _What... Did the Capitol kill him directly with a muttation?_

*Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang*!

Katniss:

_10 shots. 10 of 24 died today. _Night fell, andthe death reel began to play. The male from District 1. That was surprising. Cato. That was really surprising, and she found herself wondering if he had faked his death somehow. _Ridiculous. The Capitol doesn't fall for that._ Both District 4's. Both District 6's, both of District 7's. Both 8's. That was all. The death reel finished.

_14 left. 14 left to go._

?:

The male she had met was no match for her. _Human is so delicious. I'll show these fools. This will be a REAL Hunger Games! Ehehehehehehehehehe!_

Katniss:

Katniss was on the verge of falling asleep when some idiot came up and lit a fire. She wanted to scream. _Who's the dumbass who thought having a fire was a good idea with Careers combing the darkness?!_

Biggest Idiot In The Games:

_Aaaaaah, a fire. Damn, it's cold out. Lucky me, I have this fire..._

_"_Hello... Are you the kind of person I can eat? Ehehehehehe..." came a voice from the trees.

_Huh? Wait, what? No! NOOOOOOOO! _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*crunch*"

"Ehehehehehehehe... Food, glorious food. Who else is lighting fires in my darkness?"

*bang*!

Katniss:

_I can't BELIEVE that... And I witnessed it firsthand!_

Katniss was horrified. That girl... She'd never seen anyone like her!

_She came down and landed next to him! Then... She ATE him! She ate his head! Bit it clean off! What IS she? Not a tribute, that's for sure!_

The cannon fired again.

_Someone else died._

Unbeknownst to her, the capital was asking the same question.

"What is that girl?"

"We were not informed she would be here!"

"What do you have to say, Seneca Crane!?"

Crane:

_This girl threatens to RUIN these games. We must destroy her._

"Use some of the Arena's measures. Destroy the 25th Tribute." he ordered.

_I'm almost sorry._

Katniss:

The Careers had found Katniss, and were trying to get her out of the tree. Katniss went to cut down a nearby nest of tracker jackers, when she heard a scream. Looking down, she saw the Careers running scared. The mysterious girl in black was back. She said something that could not be heard at this distance...

Glimmer:

_We have Katniss right where we want her. Now - UGH! Where'd this... gaping hole in my chest come from... And who's chewing... Is that..._

Clove:

*bang*!

_Who is this? She's odd..._

?:

[Dark Sign: "Demarcation!"]

Marvel:

"RUUUUUUUN!"

_I can't deal with... Are those bullets!? Yikes, there sure are a lot of them!_

Marvel ran, and ran, and ran, till he smacked into...

"Does this pose look like 'The saint was crucified?'"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE-*chomp*

?:

Mmmmmmmm... More... More... I want MORE...

*bang*  
Suddenly, some fireball launchers appeared, launching fireballs at the mysterious girl

"The Capitol has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately."

"Sou nanoka? I'd like to see you TRY!"

She easily flew through the fireballs, and countered with a swirl of-

Capitol:

"What the? BULLETS?! How? She doesn't have a weapon on her!"

"CRANE! What's going on!"

_I'm so dead for this..._

?:

The fireball machines destroyed, she flew off in search of more prey.

The Male from 9:

*sigh* "It's hopeless. The careers will get me, or I'll starve to death."

"Sou nanoka? You'll die anyway? In that case..."

_What? WHAAT? I... _

"GET AWAY FROM ME... GOOO AWAAAAAY! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE *chomp*"

?:

*bang*

_No one here puts up a fight. Easy prey._

Peeta:

"Urgh..."

After having a rough time with a cave, he lay on the ground, leg broken.

_Trying to climb that was stupid. STUPID. You made a mistake, Peeta, and it will cost you._

A mysterious girl flew down near him and walked over.

_Wait, flew down? ...I'm hallucinating, aren't I?_

"Hello. You seem to be in a lot of pain." the girl said conversationally. "My name is Rumia. I could relieve you of that pain. Do you want me to?"

"Yes... Please..."

She wore a black dress, and had blonde hair. She wore a red ribbon in that hair.

Rumia walked over, barely hiding a grin. She opened her mouth wider than Peeta had ever seen a mouth open, when-

Katniss:

"PEETA! NO!"

She was just in time! Her instincts had been right, Peeta was in trouble! From the looks of things, he had vastly misunderstood this girl. She nocked some arrows to the bow Glimmer had carried and began to shoot rapidly at Rumia.

Rumia flew up into the air, and started to dodge the arrows, showing off by doing flips and barrel rolls and other aerial stunts.

_Why that obnoxious little...!_

Rumia:

[Moon Sign: _Moonlight Ray!_]

Katniss:

_What... OH CRAP._

Katniss dived for cover as bullets of energy impacted everywhere. Her first reaction was to think the Gamemakers were behind it. However, it quickly became clear the bullets were coming from Rumia!

"What ARE you?"

Rumia:

"I'm your worst nightmare. The fiend who lives in the dark. The youkai who eats humans. I'm the youkai of darkness! Rumia!"

Peeta:

_Oh... Good thing Katniss showed up or I would have been her next meal! I'd like to help, but with a broken leg, I can't do much..._

Katniss:

"The time for talking is over."

Katniss began to nock arrows and shoot them at Rumia. This time, Rumia stayed in place as arrow after arrow hit her while she shot danmaku. The clearing grew darker and darker.

Rumia:

"Ugh... You win... for now. Farewell... Katniss Everdeen. We will meet again!"

Rumia flew up and away over the trees.

_Curses! That would have been an easy meal, had she not showed up. He trusted me, too!_

As she flew, she noticed a fire burning in the woods.

_More food..._

Katniss:

*bang*!

_6 tributes left. What IS that girl? Is she the Capitol's gimmick this time? It doesn't seem like their style..._

"Hold on, Peeta, we've got to get you to safety."

She was dragging Peeta over to the cave when she heard-

*bang*

_They're going through tributes a lot faster than usual... And I bet that girl is involved! I've never seen a weapon with a personality, though... what IS she?_

_5 left. Me, Peeta. Probably Rue. Probably Foxface. And probably Thresh. No way to tell who died, though._

Suddenly, the Arena was plunged into darkness. At the entrance of the cave, Rumia appeared, her eyes seeming to glow red.

Rumia:

"Katniss... You are indeed a worthy foe. You are the only one that put up what even resembled a fight. Therefore..."

Rumia bowed.

"Allow me to assist you in killing the rest of these imbeciles. Just let me eat them, I'm kinda hungry."

Rumia grinned at the last line.

Katniss reeled in shock.

_This... THING wants to ally with me? I don't know. She would certainly be useful, given her mysterious abilities. But what guarantee do I have that she won't turn on me? On the other hand, I can hardly fight her off..._

"I... I guess that's OK..."

"Great!"

Peeta:

Peeta wanted to scream. Had Katniss really just allied with darkness itself?

_I thought I knew her better than that! Why would she ally with that thing!? _

"Peeta... This is the best thing for both of us. We stand a better chance of coming out alive doing this."

_Chance or no chance, there are lines one does not cross. She crossed them all at once, allying with this thing._

Katniss:

Katniss could see the pain in Peeta's eyes as she accepted Rumia's offer. She hastened to explain, and Peeta looked at her with something resembling contempt.

In the meantime, Rumia had disappeared someplace.

*Bang*

Suddenly, Katniss felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, nocking an arrow... Then lowered it when she realized it was Rumia. She looked at Rumia, and nearly vomited.

"Hi! Just 4 more humans. 4 more in this stadium. This was the late Clove. Pity we don't have any garlic."

_Bleagh... Why... _

Rumia was COVERED in blood. Drenched in it. And she was holding Clove's arm out to Katniss.

"This is the Hunger Games! Want a bite? To the victor goes the spoils..."

_What the hell... She... Ick..._

"I will politely have to decline." Katniss would have said more, but she had to choke down the bile rising in her throat.

_What is she?_

Rumia:

Rumia shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Rumia flew into the tree and started gnawing on the arm.

_Why does no one but me seem to understand? Ah, well..._

Katniss:

_What have I gotten myself into? What monster have I allied with?_

Rumia disappeared again. She reappeared holding Thresh and Foxface... both seemingly stunned.

"All it takes to capture someone..." she said, caressing their necks with her teeth, "Is to stun them by hitting the right point. Go on, shoot."

Katniss nocked an arrow, and shot. Foxface took an arrow in the gut.

At the same time, Rumia bit off Thresh's head.

_Why isn't the horn sounding- PEETA!_

Katniss dived for Peeta as Rumia swooped down and headed for him at the same time. As she got there, Rumia struck, scattering pieces of Peeta everywhere as she tore into him.

The cannon went off.

* * *

She returned home, still in a state of shock. The victory ceremony had seemed dull without Peeta by her side. Immediately after the cannon had gone off, Rumia had flown away.

As she arrived, she stepped through the shadow of her house, and was abruptly grabbed from behind.

"Shhhhhh... I didn't kill Peeta. I saved him." came Rumia's voice. "Look inside if you don't believe me."

She went inside. Sitting on a chair was Peeta.

_Not the picture of health, but nor is he a starving man. What's been going on?_

"I've been out hunting. Not human, but deer and whatnot. I happen to love this place, and I think I'll stay."

Rumia had suddenly appeared in the chair's shadow, talking to her.

And District 12 was reunited with both tributes. With a little... persuasion, the Capitol looked the other way. Rumia came along on hunting trips with Katniss.

The End


End file.
